The Stars are Who I Want to Be
by Tohru Honda Chan11
Summary: "Sometimes I feel as if he's one of the stars… Always watching over me and making me laugh. I wish I were like that, like a star." Lucy has fallen for her best friend. But she feels Natsu loves Lisanna. Natsu has something he wants to show her and maybe... just maybe. There's a chance he likes her back. "Fairy Tail is gone… And there is nothing I can do…." Oneshot, NaLu.
Hello! I hope you like it, This is a NaLu and has spoilers near to the end. The spoilers aren't that noticeable but I do say what they are at the end. So if you haven't watched/read after the Tartarus Arc and don't want spoilers I suggest you don't read the little Author's Note at the end. I'll say SPOILERS to warn you. ^^

On with the story!

* * *

The Stars are who I want to be

Dear Diary,

Whilst I'm writing this, I'm also looking at the stars… It's strange. I spent today with Natsu. Sometimes I feel as if he's one of the stars… Always watching over me and making me laugh. I wish I were like that, like a star.

It's been almost two years now since I came to Fairy Tail - If I counted the seven years we spent on Tenrou Island - it would be nine. So many things have happened, So many friends made and so many battles fought. It's been so fun! Happy always teasing me. Going on adventures with Natsu, Erza, and Gray, Destroying towns – Well that… Not so much.

Finding out you like your best friend is hard, It's a little weird and scary too. What if he doesn't like me?

Anyway… Natsu wouldn't like me… He likes Lisanna.

I want to look at the stars. See you,

Lucy x

I sighed and closed my diary. Placing it down beside me, I smiled and lay back on the grass. I then looked up to see which stars I could see. The first one I saw was Leo. Maybe Loke would like to see them… But he's probably with Aries.

"Whatcha doin'?" A voice asked. I saw Natsu's face above me, He was grinning. Don't… I don't want to hate that smile of yours… I shut my eyes and smiled, Not wanting to open them. "Lucy?" I have to say something, Just be normal Lucy!

"Looking at stars," I forced a smile and opened my eyes

"Cool! Show me Loke's one! But I want to see Virgo's and that weird cow one's!" He shouted excitedly placing himself down on the grass next to me. I don't want you here right now Natsu…

"Sure! But you need to lie down,"

"Yosh!" He beamed. Stop smiling so much Natsu… You make my heart beat faster when you do…

"That's Leo or Loke's constellation," I said pointing up above me, Natsu pointed up too but he was pointing at the wrong one.

"That one?" He pondered

"No, That one," I said pointing at the right star.

"This one?" He asked again… It was wrong. I grabbed his hand gently and pointed to the correct one. I didn't dare look at Natsu. He would have noticed the redness of my cheeks. As I held his hand, I felt it shiver slightly. We stayed like that for a few moments until I let go and coughed.

"You wanted to see Virgo's stars?" I asked as I saw Natsu's gaze on my hand… oh no… What have I done? "N-Natsu?"

"Uhm… Virgo? Yosh!" He smiled widely. I pointed out which one it was, This time, however, Natsu got it right. We stayed like this for a while whilst I pointed out each of the twelve keys… But we were soon finished. Natsu laid beside me looking up at the stars… He looked like he was in thought. That's strange, though… Natsu never thinks. Did I do something?

"Um hey, Natsu…" I mumbled as I felt Natsu's gaze towards me.

"Yeah?" He said

"Why'd you come here?" I sat up and shifted my gaze towards my hands.

"Cos we're a team! And plus, I wanted to see why you're here a lot," He grinned as I nodded

"Cool. Can we go on a job tomorrow?"

"But you have enough money to pay your rent for weeks!" He whined as I giggled

"I suppose so," I pouted. It's hard to stay sad… Natsu always cheers me up! "Hey-"

"Shh!" Natsu put his finger to his mouth and sat up. He then looked at me and said "Shh!" Again.

"Eh?"

"Get up! I have somewhere we have to go!" Natsu exclaimed pulling me to my feet.

XOXOXOXOX

"Where are we going?" I asked grabbing my diary and hugging it to my chest. Natsu just grinned and pulled me along. I recognized where we were going. It was the Guild. "Oh… We're going to the Guild!"

"Nope! We're just going past it," He grinned doing exactly that.

"Then… Are we going to my place?" I thought and asked

"Nope!" We carried on walking. We walked until I saw a familiar sign.

"Why are we at your house?" I asked reading the sign that said Natsu and Happy.

"I wanna show you something!" He grinned pulling me inside

"What?" I asked trying not to show my excitement. I don't really know what I'm feeling anymore. Is it happiness? Sadness? Or just plain old anger. Though anger can't be plain…

"Close your eyes!" Natsu ordered but then placed his hands over my eyes

"Nat..su?" We began to walk forward as I tried to stop him. "Wait I'm gonna fall!"

"Oww!" He shouted… I stepped on his foot.

"Sorry!" I smiled, I couldn't contain it, I started laughing.

"Hmph…" He mumbled and then suddenly jumped "You can open your eyes!"

"I could… But I can't,"

"Huh?"

"You're the one covering them," I said as he took his hands away.

"Oh!" He grinned. I tried to see what he was showing me. But I didn't know what it was. All I could see was an outfit, a few rocks a lot of jobs requests and a few scraps of paper. "Look!"

"What is it?" I asked as he grinned again

"Look closer!" I nodded and looked. I read one of the job requests… It was the one we did together… Next to it was the Maid outfit Natsu made me wear for that job… I then saw a map with Mt Hakobe with a red circle around it. A piece of paper was pinned next to it saying. First place went with Lucy! (A.N: made some up ^^) It was written in scruffy handwriting. Then I saw a picture from when we went fishing for that… horrible… Winged fish. I shivered and carried on. I next saw the job where Erza asked us to help stop the Dark Guild Eisenwald. That was when Gray and Erza joined our team….

"These are from our jobs!" I realized as Natsu nodded and gave me a thumbs up!

"Yosh!"

I then saw the job we took on Galuna Island… That was an S-Class job. I found myself laughing at the memories. Erza came to stop us and Gray got roped into the mess. Even though it was an S-Class job we managed to finish it.

"I remember that! Erza came to stop us," I pouted as Natsu shivered and grinned

"Y-Yeah,"

"That job was tiring," I exclaimed pointing to the one that Mirajane handed us. "Erza sure was enthusiastic about it,"

"Yush! Our acting was great!"

"It was terrible," I sighed

"What about that one?" Natsu said pointing to another one

"We had to stop some thieves!"

"I remember that one, We spent the night at the inn!"

"You destroyed it, though,"

"Haha," He laughed

"That one was when we had to Stop the Oraciόn Seis!" I laughed remembering how hard it was.

"Yush! Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and that other guild was with us!" Natsu grinned

"That other Guild was Cait Shelter, Wendy was from there!"

"Oh… She was?"

"Yup!" I smiled, This feels like a story.

"This one was when we had to capture that Velvet guy!" Natsu exclaimed getting the name wrong

"It was Velveno and yeah. Elfman and Warren came with us!" I smiled

"Then we had to deliver some gold, Stop some more thieves and then what?" Natsu asked pulling a confused face.

"Then Warrod san asked us to unfreeze Sun Village," I said as Natsu nodded

"Oh yeah! Wasn't that recent?"

"It was," I smiled. So much fun… I felt tears threaten to fall. I looked over to Natsu. He was facing the other way. Thank Mavis for that.

Why did Natsu keep all of these memories? Why isn't there anything here for Lisanna? I felt a tear slid down my cheek. I quickly wiped in and smiled, But another fell and then another. They fell until my eyes felt like clouds of rain. First, it starts off slow, Then it starts to pour. The more I wiped… The more they fell. Don't turn around Natsu… Just don't.

"Hey, Lucy!" He called. Oh no… He's going to…

"Y-Yes?" I managed to cough out

"Come look at this!" He said. I didn't reply though and Natsu turned around. "Lucy?"

"Um…"

"Your face! You're such a weirdo!" Natsu laughed pointing fingers at my face. I quickly wiped my tears and frowned

"Idiot!" I shouted as he laughed. After he stopped laughing he looked at me and put on a serious face.

"Why are you cryin' for!" He asked as I shook my head

"Nothing,"

"Hmm okay,"

"Say Natsu, Why did you show me this?" I asked as Natsu shrugged

"I don't know, You seemed sad," He smiled

"So that's the reason?" I asked as he nodded

"Yush, Though there is one thing," He wondered

"What?" I asked eager to know

"I have something important to say!" CONFESS?! Calm down… It's probably not that.

 **Yes, it is!**

No, No it isn't!

 **Oh, shush Lucy, Yes it's exactly what you think!**

Nope!

 **Lucy and Natsu sitting in a tree-**

You're supposed to be me!

 **I guess so…**

"What type of important?" I asked uncertainly

"Very important!" He grinned I felt something stab my heart. It is! He is!

Told you,

"G-G-Go ahead!" I said

"Loke said something about me like liking you! And I don't know what he means!"

"Loke I hate you!" I muttered as I felt his key glow. "Um, it means you l-l-love me…"

"Oh," He shouted, "Well that's true then!"

"Natsu… You do know what you just said?" I gasped

"Yosh! I love you!" He grinned.

"B-But this… You like Lisanna? Mirajane told me… You two were-"

"Lisanna?" He asked as I nodded "Pfft Lisanna and me-"

"I," I corrected him giggling slightly

"Shh, We were just close in the past!" He frowned (A.N: Super duper sorry if you're a NaLi fan and you're reading!)

"You were?"

"Yeah! Who said I liked her now?" He frowned

"No one… did…"

"Stupid Lucy," He grinned "So?"

"So? What,"

"What d'ya say?" He asked as I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and nodded. I felt my eyes well up again but I shook it off.

"Yes,"

"Yush!" He celebrated "You know… Everyone said you like me,"

"T-T-They did?!" I exclaimed as Natsu grinned. My eyes fell to the ground. I felt the emptiness in my arms… My diary! Where did I put it! I scanned around the house but I couldn't find it.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"My diary!" I exclaimed and Natsu showed me it

"Hehehe!" He laughed as I tried to get it but Natsu ran off and began to read it.

"Don't read it!" I shouted as he just laughed in reply

"I'm a star? NOO~ I wanna be a dragon!" He shouted as I sniffed.

"I don't like you!" I rubbed my eyes and stormed off. I couldn't hear anyone behind me. Good! I hate him! I continued rubbing my eyes but I felt someone pull me back. I felt warm arms wrap around me.

"So I don't like you?" Natsu mumbled

"Na-" I began

"I make you laugh?"

"Yes," I answered as I heard Natsu sniff

"You smell nice, Like strawberries! Yum," He smiled

"You don't really smell people… It's weird,"

"We both felt the same! You found out you liked me and I like you,"

"Yeah,"

"So from now on no more thinking stuff like that!" He ordered as I nodded

"Okay…" I replied, "Natsu…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you continue being my star?" I asked as I felt Natsu turn me around

"Yes, Can I be a dragon star?" He asked eagerly as I nodded

"Yup! Why couldn't you be?" I laughed

"Yush!" He exclaimed. A minute passed and we stood in silence. I felt Natsu edge towards me. He grew closer and closer until I felt a brief warmth on my cheek. Natsu quickly looked away as I felt my face redden

"Natsu!"

"Hahahaha!"

Dear Diary,

Everything turned out well! I mean Natsu had been by my side since that day…

We had so many adventures…. What I didn't realize… What I regret now is…. What I cry about now is…

Natsu's not by my side…

Fairy Tail is gone…

And there is nothing I can do….

All I can do is collect information on them…

And hope… They'll be back one day.

Lucy xx

* * *

So what do you think? A little on the speechy side but I hope you liked it!

Also, if you are a Nali fan then I hope you didn't get offended! I did write NaLu in the summary, though.

Wow, this is the longest thing I've written!

SPOILERS- Read at own risk!

If you were wondering, This was set before Tartarus and the little diary entry at the end is during the time that Fairy Tail is disbanded and Natsu and Happy go train.

I don't know what else apart from review if you want so bye! ^^


End file.
